Royally loved
by Edward Elric 's heart
Summary: Ashley is a princess living in a castle with her father, until one day she is forced to leave the castle and go to the military. She is then partnered up with the Elric brothers. Can she hide her identity from the brothers and her love from Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley POV

"What a nice view to start your day off" I said.

I was standing by the window, staring at the gorgeous castle's garden. I remembered when i was a kid, i used to walk with my mother by the fountain. Mom died when i was seven, and now I'm fifiteen

a knock on the door interrupted my chain of thoughts " come in " I said.

" good morning princess Ashley ".

" good morning Willa" . Willa is my personal maid, she's also my best friend. I sat on my chair waiting for Willa to get me my dress from my closet room. After awhile she came holding a nice baby pink dress and a white highheels. I looked at questioningly. " why a dress from the morning?".

" Apparently your father is having an important breakfast with colonel Roy mustang, and your father asked me to dress you up in a nice dress instead of a jeans or skirt."

I gave a bored look " Really?"

"Really".

What does he want...

" Now princess, let me help get in this dress so I can start brushing your hair.

I sighed and stood up

" ok"

End of chapter one

I know it's short and all but I promise it will be longer . Right what I only need from you lovely readers is to review and give me your opinion, but plz no harsh ones. I'll try to right down the next chapter by tomorrow

Bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I don't own Fma or its plot I only own my plot and my characters, Ashley, Willa, and her father

Ashley's POV

I went down to the dining room, once I entered, colonel mustang and my father stood up. I walked towards my father and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

" good morning daddy"

"good morning my little princess. As you can see we have a special guest this morning, colonel Roy mustang. You remember him, right darling?"

" of course daddy"

I walked towards him he then took my hand and kissed it. " good morning my lady" he said with pride. " good morning to you too good sir".

I sat down on my chair between dad and colonel mustang since they were both sitting at the ends of the table.

" Ashley, colonel mustang and I were discussing about something that is important to you" .

I swallowed the pancake I was eating and told him " I'm listening dad".

" well, I decided to send you to central with colonel mustang and be a state alchemist".

I looked at him with wide eyes. "dad you are not serious are you?".

" I'm serious about this darling". He said with a serious look on his face.

" don't worry my lady, you'll be in safe hands, you'll be accompanied by the most genius state alchemist, Edward Elric".

"but dad I don't want to leave the castle, I want to stay here with you" I said with worried look on my face".

" darling, I know it's hard for you, I want you to blend in with the citizens so when you rule one day, you'd know how to do it perfectly".

I sighed in defeat, he was right , lesson number one on how to rule your country, is to think of yourself like you are a citizen when you are applying rules on them.

" ok dad I got that part, but for the part that I have to be a state alchemist I didn't get it".

"Simply, so when it's necessary to defend yourself when no one is around you'll be ready".

Again I sighed..

" I only know the basics of alchemy, how am I supposed to pass the test then?"

" have no fears my lady, I'll take care of everything over at central". Roy said with confidence

" ok, what about my identity I'm sure people will figure out that I'm a princess!"

" don't worry darling that's why I called paulo, to give you a make over".

"a WHAT?"

End of chapter 2

Ok so I have about eight viewers and nobody reviewed T_T

Plz people review it makes mind work fast and I can come up with chapters faster pllllzzz review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you soooo much Ed's curious kitten for the review. It made my morning, and ill try my best to make my coming chapters longer. And because this is my first fanfiction ever, I'd like people to review so I'd know that I'm good or not.

And thanks for all of the viewers!

Disclaimer

I don't own fma, I only own my plot and characters

"Oh. my. god.". I said while looking at the mirror.

" I can't believe I agreed about the make over, and my hair, it's like someone squeezed pomegranate on it ".

They dyed my blond hair to auburn, my wavy hair to straight japanese hair, and my green emerald eyes to brown ( because of the contact lenses of course )

" come on princess, it's not half bad, and look at the bright side, you still have your long hair".

" That's because I told Paulo, that he can do whatever he want with my hair except cutting it".

" ok my princess", she said laughing, "now you have to stop complaining, so I can help you wear your trench coat".

"fine". I said sighing.

I wore jeans pants and a purple sleeveless shirt. I was wearing my black boots . I then placed my hat on my head.

" you're ready now my princess" she said with a tear streaming down her cheek.

" Willa, please don't cry, you know how emotional I get when I see someone crying". I hugged her.

" I can't help it my lady".

"don't worry Willa, I'll contact you as soon as possible".

"yes, please do my lady". She said wiping her tears away.

We went downstairs. My father and the colonel wear discussing something, I bet it is about my safety and all.

"hi darling, you look beautiful"

" thank you dad" i said trying to keep a smile upon my face.

"oh I almost forgot, darling from now on your name will be Lili".

Rolled my eyes " more changes".

"darling, I just want to make sure that you are safe, and that no one will have the slightest idea that you are princess Ashley".

" my king, I think it's time to leave now because the train will leave the station after 30 minutes". The colonel said .

" ok darling, it's good bye for now ".

"Good bye dad".

We hugged each other and dad gave me a kiss on my cheek.

We said our final good byes, and now I'm in the car heading to the station.

This is gonna be a long trip

After 25 minutes

Roy and I are now in our compartment in the train. The silence was awkward. So I just came up with a topic.

" so, how is central?"

" many plants, restaurants, and nice people".

"and is Mr. Edward Elric nice person?"

" well, he is when you're not blocking his way, and just to be in the safe side don't try to say a comment about his height, and if he said some harsh words don't take it personally, other than that I think you'll be fine".

" Well that is a relief" i said sarcastically

End of chapter 3

Don't forget to review

Bye ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry my bad (about the ballerina thing), it's just that my cousin kept saying the word ballerina in my ears when I was righting the story, so I accidentally typed it.

special thanks to Ed's curious kitten, and humanhazzard for reviewing.

Disclaimer

I don't own fma, I only own my plot and characters

We arrived to central, and we are now heading to HQ.

I looked out the window and I was sure amazed by the view!

"wow".

" you like it? Wait till you eat here, the food over here is more than delicious ".

" yeah can't wait, by the way, where am I gonna stay?"

"you'll of course stay at the military dorms, of course you'll not have a roommate, and your room will be beside the Elric brothers' room, so whenever you need something they'll be right there, hope you like your room".

"thank you very much, colonel".

"no problem Lili"

We arrived now to HQ.

"welcome back colonel". The blond woman said. She seems like she was expecting us.

"thank you L.T. Hawkeye".

" Lili, this is my right-hand assistant, L.T. Hawkeye".

"nice to meet you".

"nice to meet you to".

We shook hands at this point.

"L.T. Hawkeye, please take Lili to her dorm, so she can rest, and Lili tomorrow we will have a meeting with you and fullmetal at 8 in the morning".

"ok colonel".

"colonel, your meeting starts after five minutes".

"oh shit, I forgot, gotta go,oh and don't forget to give Lili a tour around the military L.T." The colonel hurrying inside the building.

"so.. Where do we start L.T. Hawkeye?"

L.T. Smiling, " oh please, just call me Riza, no need for the titles".

Smiling " as you like".

Come on let's not stand here when there is a tour waiting".

Riza and I are now inside the military's building.

"In the ground floor you can find the reception, and to your right side there is the mess hall which serves delicious strawberry swirls every Tuesday" " yumm" i said with a dreamy voice , and to your left there is the library".

"cool".

"thats it for the ground floor, let's go upstairs"

" as you can see all of the offices are here in the first floor, see that offices over there" she pointed, " that's the colonel's office."

"good thing you told me so I won't spend time looking for it".

Riza chuckling , " now let's head for the third floor so you can rest".

"and finally over here are the dorms, your room number is 322, which is right ...here".

We entered the room " so here is your room key, and hope you like your room, oh,and all of your clothes are in the closet".

"thank you so much for the tour".

"anytime, bye".

"bye".

Riza closed the door behind her, I went to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror.

"I miss my old self".i sighed and removed the contact lenses, and took of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I took a shower and wore my contact lenses. I dried my body then wore my underclothes then I wore pink shirt and black jeans and laid on my bed .

30 minutes passed.

"so bored". I sighed, then a thought came to my mind, the library. since I'm going to study about alchemy let me have a brief look. So I went out of my room, and went downstairs to the ground floor, and headed to the the library. "so where is the alchemy section, alchemy, alchemy,alchemy, there it is, alchemy for experts,no, alchemy for dummies, of course not, ha! Alchemy for beginners". I was about to grab the book from the shelf, when suddenly some one ran into me and fell on top of me.

I opened my eyes and saw a blond teenager on top of me. he stood up."oh my god I'm so sorry, let me help you help you miss". He said offering his hand.

"Thank you." I looked him in the eye and felt my cheeks burning. His golden orbs are so beautiful and so rare.

Brother I told don't run, but you didn't bother to listen". The armor said.

The armor's voice, it's so... hallow.

"so, was there something important that made rush like that ". I asked

" kind off, I'm Edward, Ed for short and that's my brother Alphonse".

"I'm Ash- I mean Lili.

"your name is..Ashlili?" he looked at me weirdly.

"no, no, just Lili,. I said nervously laughing.

"ok, see you around Lili".

That was so weird but, there is something about his brother.

End of chapter 4

Sorry guys I might not be able to review anytime soon since I'm going on a vacation to Cairo! Can't wait to visit the pyramids!

Any way, bye!


End file.
